


Thedas = Europe

by ladyxgreywolf



Series: Tomorrow When the War Began [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: Part of a new story! Basically just information regarding where all the things are.





	Thedas = Europe

* * *

The story is set in the modern day - so people use the same weapons, same technology, same language - but instead of the European countries you have the Thedas countries, the Thedas way of counting time and such.

* * *

 

**Thedas Locations and European Counterparts**

  * Adamant Fortress = Château de Bonaguil, France
  * Arbor Wilds = Białowieża Forest, Poland & Belarus
  * Denerim = London, England
  * Emerald Graves = Forest of Compiegne, France
  * Frostback Mountains = The Alps
  * Halamshiral = Paris (Versailles), France
  * Haven = Zermatt Valley, Switzerland
  * Hinterlands = Wales
  * Kirkwall = Oslo, Norway
  * Ostwick = Stockholm, Sweden
  * Redcliffe = Caerphilly
  * Skyhold = Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany
  * Storm Coast = Ireland
  * Val Royeaux = Bourdeaux, France



* * *

_More locations coming soon!_

_(as does the actual story)_


End file.
